


Jaune and Achilles sweet and simple fuck

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Cock Cleaning, Genderbend, Hair Tugging, M/M, Oral, Spanking, hard but loving dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: Achilles fucking his boyfriend Jaune. A short and sweet little genderbend story, I'll really need to revist this at some point, either add to it or make it part of a larger collection or something





	Jaune and Achilles sweet and simple fuck

            “Fuck fuck fuck fuck!” Jaune screamed in pleasure, his eyes clenched shut as he grabbed at the sheets. He dropped his head into the bed, rubbing into it, getting lost in the pleasure he received.

            “You like that don’t you? You love it when I fuck your ass hard like this?” His boyfriend, well, boyfriend was a bit soft, more like his dom, his everything. Achilles Nikos, the invincible man, and one of the sexiest guys in beacon.

            “Yes! I love it when you fuck me like a little whore!” Jaune’s face was twisted into a mixture of pain and pleasure, a truly dumb grin that was lost into the bedsheets. Achilles stopped in his thrusting, making Jaune moan slightly, but he yelped as he felt a hard tug on his hair, arching his back and pulling his face out of the sheets.

            “Pathetic little boy. You’re hopelessly addicted to my cock, aren’t you?” Achilles grinned as he began to fuck Jaune with renewed passion, using his new grip on Jaune’s hair to fuck his boyfriend’s perfect ass.

            “Yeeeesss~ I love your cock so much!” Jaune grunted as he felt a hard SMACK, echoing through the room. “F-fuck!” Jaune’s eyes rolled slightly, his cock-drunk smile spreading further across his face.

            “You tightened up even more. I can’t believe I didn’t spank your big ass earlier~” Achilles reeled back his hand, and delivered another hard smack, sending a ripple through Jaune’s rear. “I have to say, you could maybe give Blake a run for her money. But I find Arc ass better than ‘bellabooty’.”

            Jaune gave a loud groan as he came, squirting his load into the sheets. “Did you just cum?” Achilles yanked on Jaune’s hair, leaning forward to look Jaune in the face, which was twisted in pure bliss. “I said. DID. YOU. CUM?”

            “Y-yes. I’m sorry!” Achilles let go of Jaune, dropping his boyfriend back on the bed and yanked out his dick from Jaune’s ass with a rather loud, wet pop.

            “Such a disobedient slut. You know your punishment.” Achilles waited for Jaune to be the obedient slut, which he happily did. As he slowly got up on his hands and knees, and turned around, looking in awe at Achilles’ huge, dripping cock. He opened his mouth to take the thick cock into his mouth, gagging slightly from its sheer size.

            “Mmh, your ass is great, and your throat is just as nice.” Jaune gave Achilles his best blowjob he could, he never gave anything less. Achilles moaned as he grabbed onto Jaune’s hair and began to properly fuck his boyfriend’s face. Jaune’s eyes rolled slightly, as he was loudly, and messily fucked hard.

            “Fuck!” Achilles gave a loud moan as he held down Jaune against his crotch, cumming straight down his throat. Jaune gagged and choked on Achilles’ cock, his own twitching in pleasure. Finally, he finished up, sighing in pleasure as he pulled Jaune off, who coughed slightly. “Good boy.” Jaune smiled up to his boyfriend as he began cleaning off his tool.


End file.
